Earth 2 (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Age of Wonders" Mister Terrific emerges from an energy portal onto a street in Manhattan. He looks around and notes that he is on Earth, but not the Earth he knows. A man greets him by name, and introduces himself as Terry Sloane, the smartest man on Earth. Mr. Sloane pulls on a pair of black gloves as he says that Michael is too big a threat to his goals to have him running around the planet... his planet. Michael responds to his threats by preparing to attack with his T-Spheres. Sloane counters by releasing a dust from his gloves containing a nanite virus, allowing him to turn the T-Spheres against Michael and knock him out. Elsewhere, in Lansing, Michigan, Jay Garrick talks to a god. Mercury explains that he has been held prisoner by a fierce and dire evil, and escaped, but at a great cost. He is dying. He says the task ahead will need heroes. Jay says that Earth doesn't have any, that the age of wonders is over. Mercury says he can see the good and evil in man, and he sees a hero before him. Jay argues that he's nobody, that he has no future. Mercury says he believes in Jay, and that if he has no future, he will give him one. With a bolt of lightning from his fingertip, he passes on his power and speed to Jay, transforming him into The Flash, complete with costume. He tells Jay to use his power well, to honor him, and to save the world. A World Army helicopter arrives, ordering Jay to stay where he is and put his hands on his head. Mercury tells Jay to distrust everyone until he is sure, as the evil he spoke of can wear any face, have any guise. Jay asks what he should do, and Mercury answers, "Run!" Alan Scott arrives in Hong Kong, and is greeted by his driver, Bernard. Bernard asks him about Beijing, and he replies that he was there longer than he wanted to be, but G.B.C. now owns a satellite. He meets his boyfriend, Samuel, and greets him with a kiss. They leave for a hotel in the country. Jay Garrick, having outrun the helicopter, decides to test his powers. He realizes he can switch between his costume and his street clothes at will. He nearly runs into a wall, then discovers he can run up walls. He leaps across rooftops with ease, noting that everything seems to be in slow-motion. He hears a cry for help from the street below. A young couple are being attacked by Apokorats, small but fierce red-eyed creatures. Jay saves them and captures all the rats in a trash can at super-speed. The woman thanks him for saving their lives. Jay tells them to get to a hospital before running away. Jay then decides to see how fast he can run. He runs so fast his surrounding become a blur, even with his enhanced senses. When he finally comes to a stop, he accidentally digs a trench into the land with his feet. He asks a nearby man where he is, but the man runs off, afraid he is a parademon. A voice tells him is Poland, the Silesian Beskids to be exact. Jay turns to find Hawkgirl flying above him, pointing her crossbow at his head. Alan and Samuel are on a bullet train, on the way to their hotel. Alan says that Sam's business keeps him in China. He proposes they move his head office to America so they can be together more often. Then he pulls a gold ring out of his pocket, and asks Sam to marry him. The next moment, the train crashes. Appearing in "Age of Wonders" Featured Characters *Mister Terrific *Jay Garrick Supporting Characters *Terry Sloane *Mercury (Dies in This Issue) *Alan Scott Villains *Apokorats (First Appearance) Other Characters *Sam Zhao (First Appearance) *'Bernhard' (First Appearance) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Locations *'Manhattan' *'Michigan' **'Lansing' *'Hong Kong' *'Poland' **'Silesian Beskids' Items *T-Spheres Vehicles *'Bullet Train' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/earth-two/earth-2-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_2_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/earth-2-age-of-wonders/37-338464/ Earth 2 (Vol 1) 02